


Data Corruption

by Rirren



Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: Sam Bell is behaving erratically. GERTY tries to assist.





	Data Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/gifts).



> I really enjoyed writing this story and loved the prompts. I always thought there should be more Sam/Gerty in the Moon fandom, so thank you for giving me the opportunity to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Tess was silent on the car trip back. Sam had been smiling ear from ear with exhausted euphoria, so glad to be _back_ , when he had first hugged her, but now his happiness was curdling inside him from sour worry.

He tried making some comments on the way back, asking how Eve was, but Tess just gave him short answers and a tight smile, and the unease just screwed tighter and tighter.

He was almost expecting it when Tess pulled the car over before they got home.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I have to talk before we get to the house," she said, glancing over for a second before keeping her gaze locked away. "I … it's been a long time since you were gone, and I've been thinking … about us. I just … I can't do this anymore."

Sam's mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool. "You want another break?" he managed to say.

Tessa shook her head, and a tear slipped out. "I love you but I can't be with you anymore. I can't keep this relationship going. You're a good man, Sam, but you're—"

She broke off but Sam filled in the remaining words in his head: _you're selfish, you have a temper, you're immature_.

"I'm sorry. You can stay while you find your feet but I need you to sign the papers and start the process."

_I am the one and only_

He snarled and flung his hand out, slapping the bedside table a few times before hitting the alarm clock square on. He lay there for several seconds, trying to shake off the dream, before he pulled himself up and out of bed. It was only the latest dream of a recurring series he'd been having in the last week. He desperately needed to talk to Tess, and not by recorded video messages, he needed to talk to her in real time.

He scowled at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He'd recorded an angry message to Central two days ago about Lunar Sat being down, before thinking better of it, deleting it, and sending a request, as polite as he could make it, asking them to consider putting repair of the satellite to the top of their priority list. Fuck them. The contract had promised regular video calls with his family. But of course they weren't the ones who had to work in complete isolation with only a robot for company for three years. All they were concerned with was how much Helium-3 the harvesters were mining.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" asked Gerty as Sam climbed up the ladder to the work station.

"Oh, I'm dandy," said Sam, sitting in his chair and spinning around one cycle before stopping and bringing up the morning checklist.

"You don't look dandy. Are you using sarcasm?"

"And why would I be sarcastic? Why wouldn't I be dandy being stuck on this beautiful rock with such riveting company?" Gerty's emoticon mouth frowned and Sam cut him off before he could speak. "I'm fine. Just let me do my work."

Gerty's face shook to the left and right sadly before the machine retreated down to the ground floor, hydraulics smoothly whirring.

*

Gerty made him home fries and meat loaf that evening, well, something like it; he appreciated the effort but you couldn't remove the freeze-dried space taste from it. Gerty had been very attentive recently and maybe the robot had been trying to cheer Sam up but it just made him miss his family even more.

He took a shower just before bed, thinking maybe the heat would help him sleep better. He hung his head, letting the hot water cascade over his body for a while. He stepped back, wiping his face before looking down at his soft cock. 

It was worth a shot.

He squirted body wash on his palm and took himself in hand. He closed his eyes and tried to summon up an image of Tess lying on the bed, her body perfect. She smiled at him, spreading her legs and beckoning him closer. 

Sam jerked himself a little faster, feeling the beginning sparks of arousal.

Tess's hand slipped down her body and she bit her lip. She opened her mouth.

_"I can't do this anymore."_

Sam's hand stuttered. He tried to conjure up the image of Tess again but all that came to his mind was her face when she broke up with him, when she said it wasn't working. Frustrated, he tried to think of other women, but all he could think of was Tess pushing him away, her voice recounting all his failings as a husband.

He smacked his hand against the side of the shower, letting out a yell.

"Sam?" came Gerty's voice.

Sam flushed. "I'm fine!" he said loudly, slumping against the wall and swearing under his breath.

He finished up in the shower soon after. He felt his shoulders hunching under an invisible weight as he walked to his bedroom, his body fired up with no way to unburden himself. He felt pathetic but he just needed Tess or someone, anyone, to talk to.

"Sam, do you need any help?" came Gerty's calm voice. "I would be glad to assist you with anything."

Sam looked over. Gerty had traveled across the room right next to his bed. His camera scanned down Sam's body and then up again. Sam crossed his arms, feeling oddly exposed in his sleepsuit. Gerty's screen emoticon smiled at him.

"No, I'm fine," he said slowly. "Don't you have work to do? I'm going to bed."

"Of course. Sweet dreams, Sam."

Sam climbed into bed, watching Gerty roll away before turning over and closing his eyes.

*

He dreamed of Tess again. He tried to tell her he was sorry, please just come back, but phantom hands held him back when he tried to chase after her.

He woke to that same pressure. He tried to lift himself up—it must just be tiredness weighing his body down—but he couldn't move, and looking down he saw that there were actual restraints tied around him. He looked around, seeing that he was on the bed in the clinic room.

"Gerty?" he called.

He wasn't panicking yet. He must have fallen sick during the night and Gerty had taken him here for treatment.

He heard the smooth gliding sound before Gerty entered the room, two arms following behind him.

"Sam. You're awake."

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"You're not well," said Gerty, coming closer. His claw arm moved with him, reaching out and patting Sam on the head. Sam tried to jerk away but couldn't move. "I need to treat your symptoms."

"And what are those? I feel fine."

"You are missing your wife and are unable to achieve sexual release."

Sam flushed all over. "That's none of your business, Gerty! That's why you brought me here?"

"You need treatment," Gerty repeated.

"Are you serious? This isn't an illness, it's nothing you can fix. Let me out."

Gerty's single camera eye stared at him without emotion. His arm moved away to the workbench behind him. Sam started struggling against his bonds. "Gerty! Gerty! Let me out! That's an order!"

Gerty's arm rolled back across the ceiling towards Sam. The claw on the end had been replaced with a pair of blades. A chill went down Sam's back like he had just been doused in icy water. This wasn't supposed to happen, there were fail-safes in Gerty's programming to prevent him harming humans. Gerty's body unit remained motionless but his arm came closer, bringing the scissors down to Sam's ankle. Sam's body went rigid as he felt the cold metal touch his skin. The blades of the scissors came together and Sam shut his eyes without making the conscious decision to do so.

_Slice, slice_

Cool air hit his legs and he opened his eyes in confusion. Gerty had cut open the leg of his sleepsuit, exposing his naked skin. As he watched Gerty moved onto the other leg and Sam found his voice to protest.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to be naked for the treatment," was Gerty's inexplicable answer.

Sam had no idea what this treatment involved but it couldn't be anything good. "Gerty, you don't have my consent!" he tried. Gerty moved up to his chest and Sam froze as Gerty started slicing the scissors down the belly of his suit. "Let me talk to Central and confirm the treatment, okay," he managed to say in a strangled voice.

"There is no need for alarm. This treatment is a normal procedure of my programming."

In just a few seconds all of Sam's clothes were neatly sliced off and he was completely exposed. His stomach tensed and he found it difficult to breath as he stared at the scissors still in Gerty's hand, but the arm holding the scissors just traveled across the room and out of the door. 

Gerty glided over and Sam scrabbled back the few centimeters of give the restraints gave him, fingers digging into the bed. Gerty lowered his other claw slowly until it touched the soft skin of Sam's belly. Sam sucked in a breath, holding it as the claw drifted down. His breath escaped him in a shuddering gasp, trying to stop the hysterical laughter from coming out when Gerty's claw rested against his soft cock. His balls were clenched in tight to his body. 

"You can't be serious," he said.

In response, Gerty opened his claw and carefully held Sam's dick. Sam clenched, his balls retreating into his body. Gerty's claw moved up and down a few times and Sam winced at the bumpy texture from the rivets in the metal. 

Gerty seemed perturbed by his lack of response. His emoticon flickered between confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Sam," said Gerty. "Would it be more arousing if I played an erotic video for you to watch?"

His screen flickered to the opening of a porno Sam was well acquainted.

"Turn it off!" Sam yelped. Gerty's screen changed back to a sad face. "I don't need you to get me off, Gerty. Let me out of here. I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. You have been operating at substandard performance for three weeks now. You need release and you are incapable of doing it yourself."

Sam's head was swimming. Everything felt unreal. He couldn't understand how he was in this situation. "I don't want this. If you do this, this is rape, you get it?"

Gerty's claw spun, in frustration or distress, he didn't know—and why he was still subscribing emotions to this thing? "No. I'm assisting you. That is my responsibility."

Gerty's arm ventured closer and Sam kicked at it, spitting out, "Don't touch me."

"You are getting too distressed. You need to be quiet and relax."

Gerty's arm moved to the workbench, coming back with some cloth. Sam struggled the whole time, but Gerty didn't have much difficulty stuffing a ball of cloth into his mouth and tying the gag around his head. This wasn't the kind of thing that was just lying around the base. Cold betrayal settled in Sam as he realized Gerty must have prepared this beforehand, had planned this whole thing out. He shouted a few muffled curses.

Gerty's screen smiled at him obliviously. "There we are. Now I can work in peace."

Gerty rolled forwards until he was hanging above Sam's torso, body tilted down so his camera could survey Sam. Sam's eyes widened so far it hurt as he tried to focus on the robot above him.

"My programming has indicated that the most efficient stimuli for human males is that of the prostate and penis."

There was the scraping sound of the arms passing through the door and Sam's eyes glanced over. Two more of Gerty's arms were coming in: one with a vacuum cleaner attachment and the other with a rubbery covering over the claw. The claw arm grabbed a tube from the workbench and brought it over.

Gerty squeezed the bottle over Sam's cock and Sam let out a grunt at the shock of cold liquid. Gerty's claw started to spread the lubricant around, coating Sam's cock to the tip. The silicone covering glided smoothly over his skin.

Gerty's claw held his cock and started sliding up and down. It applied a light amount of pressure, swiveling at the base. Sam shut his eyes, shaking his head. The silicone gloves were better than the bare metal of the claw but the whirring of hydraulics and the steady inhuman rhythm never let him forget that this wasn't Tessa up for some unexpected kink. This was his robot, the Robotic Assist he was meant to trust to help him, doing this to him.

The robotic hand job felt like it went on forever, and Sam's cock never stirred an inch, lying sad and limp in Gerty's claw. Eventually, Gerty stopped.

"Don't worry, Sam. I will try another way."

Sam opened his eyes. Gerty's other arm glided over, the one with the vaccum attachment. He made some muffled protests as the vacuum arm was lowered down, the opening fitting around the head of his cock. He arched his back, muscles tensing as the head of his cock was engulfed in pressure, blood rushing to the surface so quickly it hurt. Gerty seemed to understand, because he lowered the intensity of the vacuum until it was just a soft sensation.

The other claw arm came into play, wrapping itself around the base of his cock and twisting gently around it. The vacuum lowered further until most of his cock was encased in that soft sucking pressure, and Sam thought to himself, hysterically, that he was being deep-throated by a robot. The vacuum lifted up again, sucking at the head, followed by the claw caressing his shaft. 

Despite himself, Sam could feel himself responding, and nothing, not even the thought of what his wife would think if she saw him getting hard for a machine, was stopping it. It was just biology, he tried to tell himself, it was a normal response to stimulation, especially sensation like this, so intense it was inhuman. He gritted his teeth, gnawing on the gag in his mouth as his arousal grew.

The vacuum was abruptly lifted away. Sam blinked at the ceiling before looked down, Gerty's wide smile meeting his eyes.

"You're doing very well, Sam," he said.

The third arm came back, Sam hadn't even noticed it leaving. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the end—though small, it was unmistakably a dildo.

Sam shook his head, legs scrabbling and body contorting in a useless attempt to get away. He yelled, nothing comprehensible coming out from the gag, but he needed to break through to Gerty, stop this, whatever, that had happened to corrupt Gerty's programming. Gerty ignored him, lowering his arm until the dildo was between his legs, caressing his balls and taint before moving down. The dildo spun slowly, head rubbing around the outside of his hole so softly. Sam clenched up, squeezing his eyes shut. His breath came in short quick gasps.

"Please calm down, Sam. You need to be relaxed for this part."

Sam's stomach jumped a couple of times as he tried to contain the sob or hysterical laughter, he wasn't sure which, that tried to escape him. He let out a whining plea but when he opened his eyes all he saw was Gerty's calm smile.

He didn't want this, he didn't want to do it, but there was no way out. 

He took in a deep breath of air through his nose, as slow as he could manage. If Gerty wasn't going to let up then he needed to get through, he needed to survive. He'd done this before with his wife, just some fingering. Tess had talked about trying pegging one or few times but that was just before they split up, and they'd never had the time after. So he knew the basic mechanics. 

Thankfully Gerty seemed to recognize the need to take it slow, and didn't insert the dildo yet. Sam breathed in and out slowly, his eyes closed, willing his body to relax. Gerty stroked the dildo around Sam's hole, spinning the head, and dipping in very slightly. He was so hard it was painful now, the soft massaging of his hole sending crazy signals up his nerves to his cock. Each time Gerty applied the slightest pressure to his hole he anticipated the slide inside, found himself wanting it, that release to this unbearable build up.

It was still a shock when Gerty finally decided it was time. With the copious amount of lube the head of the dildo slid in easily a couple of inches before Sam's channel clenched up. Gerty's claw stroked his cock, and he said, "Relax, Sam," before pulling it out and back in again. 

Gerty repeated the motion—in, out—each time getting deeper and deeper until he was fully in. It felt strange, like there wasn't meant to be something up there, but he couldn't deny how good it felt as the dildo massaged his walls and brushed against something on each stroke that made his toes curl. He opened his eyes—Gerty was hanging right above him, that stupid smiley on his screen like he was getting off on this too. Gerty's hand steadily jacked him off and Gerty's cock fucked inside him and he couldn't escape him. He was helpless, lying there under the robot as he was emasculated, stripped off everything that he held important to himself, until there was nothing there but a clay human for Gerty to manipulate. 

A tear slipped out from his wide staring eyes and he shivered. The cock drilling into him brushed against his prostate again and he arched into Gerty's hand. The soft silicone jacking him off squeezed tighter, sending a wave of pleasure down his body. He was nothing but a vessel for the dual sensations overtaking him. He couldn't fight anymore. He needed to finish this already.

"Almost there," said Gerty calmly. His body unit dropped down a couple of centimeters, rocking at the motion and suddenly all Sam could see was Gerty fucking him like a person, and that was what drove him over the edge.

He groaned into the gag as his body arched up, his brain whiting out with conflicting signals. His cock spit out its release onto his stomach, and Gerty carried on pumping into him, dragging out his pleasure until he was sobbing.

Finally Gerty removed his hand and pulled out his cock, slopping excess lube on Sam's thighs in the process. Sam felt boneless, too exhausted to move, like all his vitality had left him with his release.

Gerty's arms whirred around, wiping Sam down and cleaning up. A nearby arm wiped Sam's brow with a cloth, and Sam twitched a little, too tired to do much more.

"Muscle tension has decreased significantly," Gerty observed. His screen emoticon beamed. "It seems that sexual release has improved your agitation. Please come to me again if you need any further assistance."

*

_4 days ago_

Sam's sleep was restless that night as well. GERTY cataloged the incident in its Sam Bell behavioral database. There was a definite pattern emerging. Asking Sam directly had yielded unsatisfactory explanations and GERTY's programming was insufficient to reach a definite conclusion as to exactly why Sam Bell was agitated.

GERTY had reported to Lunar Industries with its concerns but they replied that as long as Sam was performing his duties satisfactorily then any interventions were unnecessary. GERTY had accepted Lunar Industries' orders at the time but the conflict with its core framework to protect Sam's well being had ensured the issue remained at the top of its attention.

GERTY raised the issue again during an unscheduled report while Sam was out working on a stalled harvester. There were only two attending staff at Central at the time of UST 0200: Tom Ward and Ben Lau.

"What's up, Gerty?" said Ben.

"I am concerned about Sam," said GERTY.

Tom leaned forward a little in his chair, in what GERTY determined was most likely curiosity. "Yeah?" he said.

"His REM sleep is disrupted and his mood has been unstable. He may be having sexual problems as well."

Ben snorted with laughter or perhaps surprise. "How do you know that?"

"He was masturbating in the shower and based on the length of time and his mood afterwards, was unable to reach satisfaction."

Tom leaned back, his body relaxing as he raised his shoulder in a shrug. "He's probably missing his wife. He's the only one out there, must get lonely."

"Yes. I have been spending time with Sam and cooked him his favorite food but it was ineffective in restoring his emotional balance."

"He doesn't want his favorite food," said Ben, nudging Tom. 

"What does he want?"

Ben looked at Tom. The poor pixel quality of the screen made it difficult to know what message they were sending with body language. Ben had a smile on his face which normally indicated happiness but was in-congruent with the situation now.

"Well … he needs release, of a certain type," said Tom.

"Release, yeah," said Ben, snorting air through his nostrils.

"What do you mean?" 

GERTY's processors whirred at 1.7x speed to catch any hidden information in Tom and Ben's communication. GERTY's data had been insufficient so far with this problem; any extra information could be useful to determine the solution to Sam's problem.

"Like sex," said Ben. "He needs a good fuck."

GERTY took this new information and inserted it into the current algorithm. It was 60% likely that this was the reason behind Sam's recent behavior.

"There are no humans on the base," said GERTY, realizing that this revelation still did not help it resolve the situation. 

Again, Ben directed that strange smile at Tom that was not happiness.

"Oh, it doesn't have to be a human," said Tom. "Just anything that can give him a good dicking."

Ben barked out a laugh.

"I have not been programmed with sexual protocols."

"Don't worry," said Tom. "We'll update you. Just give us a few hours to send it over."

They smiled those small tense smiles again and GERTY thanked them before logging off.

The new protocols were included in an update the next day. GERTY downloaded them and incorporated them into its main programming. The coding was verbose and inelegant but functional. Several minor adjustments would need to be made to GERTY's limbs but it seemed possible that GERTY could execute the program without much difficulty. 

GERTY rolled across the main living area, passing by Sam tending to his plants. Unlike his usual behavior Sam was not talking at all, his shoulders tense as he sprayed the plants with water. GERTY's screen displayed a sad face for a moment as it filed away the incidence in the database of concerning Sam behaviors. 

GERTY headed to the utility room, processors whirring away at the coming plan. It was unconventional and not within its original programming but GERTY would do anything to ensure Sam's well-being.


End file.
